What if Saga: What if Piccolo and Kami never separated?
One day, while Goku was taking fish back to his house, Bulma ran over him and Goku attacked. This led to Bulma having to shoot Goku since he was breaking her car. "Ow ow ow! What was that for, monster?!" exclaimed Goku. "Don't call me a monster, boy! You're the one attacking me!" shouted Bulma. "But that monster you were in tried to steal my fish." complained Goku. "Monster? Little boy, have you never seen a car in your life?" asked Bulma. "That's a car? Grandpa Gohan told me a lot about those! He also told me about cities and girls." explained Goku. "And what did he tell you about girls?" "He told me that if I ever meet one, I should be very polite." said Goku. Bulma became fond of Goku then and let him invite her to his house. "Bulma, now why did you come to my mountain?" asked Goku. "You see, I've been looking for the Dragon Balls. If you find all 7 then you get a wish from the Eternal Dragon. Have you seen one? They are small, yellow balls with black stars in the middle." said Bulma. "Oh, I have one. Grandpa Gohan gave it to me the night before he dissapeared." said Goku. "May I see it?" asked Bulma. "Okay,here it is." said Goku as he showed her the Dragon Ball. "Oh good! May I have it, please?" asked Bulma. "Hell, no! This is the last thing I have from Grandpa!" "How about this, you may have some of the wish if you give it to me. You may even join me on my adventure." said Bulma. "Really? Okay! Where are the other Dragon Balls?" asked Goku. "They've all been gathered somewhere. Hopefully the people who have it aren't hostile." stated Bulma. "Then let's get some rest before we set out!" Goku said. The following day, Goku and Bulma set out to look for the Dragon Balls. On there way there, they were attacked by a bandit named Yamcha, a pig named Oolong, and a cat called Puar. Oolong and Puar turned into beasts and attacked Goku. Goku fought them and easily beat them. Next, Yamcha attacked Goku. "What do you want? We are just trying to find something!" shouted Goku, locked in the battle with Yamcha. "I know you have the Dragon Ball, so give it up!" shouted Yamcha. Just then, a helicopter loomed over head and everyone was shot with tranquilizer darts. When Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar woke up, they were in a palace. Suddenly, they were brought before a short, blue person with pointy ears. "I am Emperor Pilaf, the soon-to-be ruler of the world! I know one of you have the Dragon Ball, so hand it over or that girl will get the Treatment!" shouted Emperor Pilaf as he had his servants grab Bulma. "Let go of her! If you want the ball, you'll have to fight me for it!" shouted Goku. "So you have the Ball. Mai, Shu, take it away!" They grabbed Goku, held him upside down and shook him. Unfortunetly, the Ball dropped and rolled to Emperor Pilaf. "Thank you, boy! Now lock them up in the dungeon!" shouted Pilaf. Against their will, they were brought to the dungeon and locked up. The cell only had one window with a clear view of the full moon. Goku, while admiring the moon, began to transform! He grew into a large ape and destroyed the palace. The others escaped and grabbed the Dragon Ball. Yamcha attacked Goku from behind and then accidentally cut off his tail. Goku shrank back down to a child and passed out. Yamcha grabbed him and they escaped. They eventually stopped on an island with a single house with the word "Kame" on it. In the morning, they woke up and found that the island was owned by an old man named Master Roshi and his pet Turtle. Master Roshi was training another young boy named Krillin. "Eh, who are you people and why are you here?" asked Roshi. "I'm Goku and this is Bulma. We were fighting with these people and then we were abducted by some blue guy and escaped to this island." explained Goku. "Hmm, you seem like a feisty boy. Do you need training?" asked Roshi. "Nah, I'm good. I'm currently searching for the Dragon Balls with Bulma here." said Goku. "Hmm... By any chance, would you know a man named Gohan? He said afew years back that he found a child and named it Goku." asked Master Roshi. "Yeah, Grandpa Gohan was my grandpa. He taught me everything that I know." said Goku. "In that case, you may have this. It is a flying cloud that only lets people pure of heart ride it. This should make your journeys shorter." said Roshi as he called Nimbus. "This for me? thanks. Hey Bulma! we can find those last 6 Balls faster now!" shouted Goku. "Oh good. Now we can go from the sky." said Bulma. "Oof!" said Bulma as she slipped off the cloud. "What does this mean?! Am I not pure of heart!?" shouted Bulma. "Um, yeah, actually it does. I guess you'll just have to stay here. Hey Goku, why don't you take Krillin with you?" asked Roshi. "Sure, I guess I could take him. Come on Krillin, let's go!'' said Goku. "Okay, I guess." said Krillin.'' So Goku and Krillin traveled on the Flying Nimbus with the Dragon Ball Radar. They came to stop at a floating palace. They landed and were met by a pitch black person. "Hello children. I am Mr. Popo. What brings you here and how did you get here?" asked Mr. Popo. "I'm Goku and this is Krillin. We were using the Dragon Radar and found that the last 6 Dragon Balls are here." said Goku. "If you've come for the Dragon Balls, then I hate to say that I cannot give them to you. If a wish is made on these Dragon Balls, then they are scattered around the Galaxy and if they aren't regathered on Earth in a year, this entire planet explodes." said Mr. Popo. "Then we can just use the Dragon Balls to wish for a real high-tech space ship that can take us anywhere in space." suggested Goku. "I don't know about this, you'll have to ask the gaurdian, Pickami. He is the gaurdian of Earth." "Okay then, can we ask Pickami?" asked Krillin. "Sure, I guess so. you may ask Pickami. Maybe with the spaceship you speak of, we can use the Dragon Balls more often." said Mr. Popo. So Goku and Krillin were brought to Pickami. He was an elderly, dark green person with antennae on his head. "So, I here you have found that last Dragon Ball, the Four Star Ball. Thank you children. So, you want to use the Dragon Balls to wish for a spaceship to get back the Dragon Balls when ever they are used. This is a good idea, but you will have to pass a trial for me to allow you to use the Balls. You must beat me in battle." said Pickami. "Okay then, this will be simple. Time for you to get beaten! Come on Krillin!" So the battle between Goku and Krillin against Pickami started. Goku and Krillin pounded Pickami and seemingly beat him. Yet Pickami got up and through Krillin agianst a wall. Krillin, in turn, charged up a Kamehameha, a move that Master Roshi taught him. Pickami's arm was blown off. It looked like they might win, then suddenly, Pickami regenerated his arm. Pickami charged Krillin, but then Goku attacked from behind, mimmicking the Kamehameha. Pickami went down and stayed down. "Hmm, you seem to be strong enough to handle yourself. All right, I permit you to take the Dragon Balls back with you." said Pickami. "We will even go back with you." So Goku, Krillin, Pickami, and Mr. Popo flew to the Kame House. "Now, rise Shenron! Come from your Eternal Sleep!" shouted Pickami. Suddenly, the sky turned dark and an enormous red Chinese-style Dragon erupted from the Dragon Balls. "Who has summoned me, speak your wish!" said Shenron. "Great Shenron, I would like a high-tech space ship that can take us anywhere in the Universe!" shouted Goku. Suddenly, a giant ship appeared. "Your wish has been granted. Until the next summoning." said Shenron. Suddenly, he dissapeared and the Dragon Balls flew into space. The sky brightened when the Dragon dissapeared. For a while, no one spoke. "Okay then, we should head into space." said Bulma. "Actually, I'd like to train first to gain power. We don't know what's out there," said Goku. "Okay, fine." said Bulma. A week later, Bulma, Goku, and Krillin went into the spaceship. Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong went back to their house. The ship took off and the Dragon Ball Radar displayed the coordinates for the closest Dragon Ball. "Hey, it's not too far from here! Let's go!" The ship landed on a strange planet. The sky and sea was green and the land was blue. They were greeted by weird people that looked a lot like Pickami. "Hello, aliens. Welcome to Planet Namek. Why have you come here?" asked who appeared to be the village chief. "We came because we are looking for our Dragon Balls. They scatter across the galaxy every time we make a wish." said Goku. "Really? We also have Dragon Balls. They only scatter across our planet when we make a wish." said the chief. "Oh good. Maybe we can wish the side effects of our Dragon Balls away." said Goku. "Maybe we can assist you with looking for your Dragon Ball. What does it look like?" asked the chief. "It is as small as a fist and has a black star in it." explained Goku. "Oh, then we have already found your Dragon Ball. It landed at the bottom of our sea." said the chief. "Well that's just great, how do we retrieve it? We don't even know where it is down there." complained Bulma. "We can use the radar. I can probably swim down there." said Goku. "Okay, here we go!" said Bulma. "Huh, it says we are right on top of it. What gives?" complained Bulma. "Maybe it is in an underwater cave or something" suggested Krillin. Goku and Krillin got their swimming gear on and dived down. They used the Dragon Radar to see how deep they had to go. Soon, they reached a cave. When they went in it, they realized the cave was full of air. They began looking for the Dragon Ball. Eventually, they found it and returned to the surface. "We got it Bulma! We can leave now!" said Goku. "Good job, Goku and Krillin! Now let's go!" said Bulma. "Bye everyone! Thanks for the help!" shouted Goku. They then left and went to the next planet. This planet was called Yardratz, as they found out when they landed. "The people here sure are weird" noticed Bulma. "Hello, everyone? Has anyone seen a small ball with black stars in it?" asked Goku. "We haven't seen this. In the meantime, would any of you like to learn Instant Transmission?" asked a Yardratzian. "Uhh, what's that? asked Krillin. "It is a way to teleport." said the Yardratzian. "Okay then!" shouted Krillin and Goku. "Okay then, guys. You can learn the skill while I search for the Dragon Ball." said Bulma with a sarcastic tone. "Okay then, bye!" shouted Goku as they went with the Yardratzian. 3 months went by, and Goku and Krillin mastered Instant Transmission. Sadly, though, the Ball went undiscovered as Bulma returned empty handed everyday. "Hey Goku, Krillin! I could use your help to search for the Dragon Ball since you're done with that skill!" shouted Bulma. "Okay, where is it?" asked Goku. "I narrowed it down to the top of this mountain, but I can't reach it alone. Can you get there?" asked Bulma. "Okay, with Instant Transmission, we can go anywhere!" said Goku and Krillin together. They teleported to the top of the mountain and retrieved the Dragon Ball. "There, now we can continue finally!" said Bulma. Category:Sagas Category:What If... Category:gozon